I've Got A Plan
by TheMizMagnet
Summary: If it was possible, the boy looked smaller, and it was unsettling to the Viper... Very unsettling... For Emono!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: I've Got a Plan  
**Rating**: M – Mature  
**Genre**: Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Humor  
**Pairings**: Randy/Evan  
**Warnings**: Slash, smut, eating disorders, violence  
**Summary**: If it was possible, the boy looked smaller, and it was unsettling to the Viper... Very unsettling...

**AN**: So, this is a challenge fic for Emono. She said that Evan looks like he's lost a lot of weight lately, and that's the basis for the challenge. The pairing is Randy/Evan, which will be fun! For those of you waiting on other updates, this one is going to be posted when all the chapters are finished, and it's going to be a short fic anyway. I'm working on something for _Steamin' Up the Place_, a one-shot for Nef, _Heart of a King_, _My Addiction_, and I'm sure I forgot something. Whatever. Anyway, here it is, Emono! Note: This one takes place on the May 10th episode of RAW, and is going to continue until... probably about Over the Limit. I haven't decided yet.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**IveGotAPlan**

The arena was alive with sounds. People talking, laughing, screaming, joking, hitting one another. Techs moving around with last minute scrambling fury, wanting to make sure everything was perfect for whatever it was they needed to do. The wrestlers were making sure that they were stretched out like they were supposed to be, their spots were ready, whatever it was they needed to do. Hell, he didn't know. He just knew that he was doing what he needed to do to get ready.

Blue eyes watched as a few techs scrambled past, wanting to make sure that they got whatever it was in that box they were carrying around to the place it needed to be. It was probably just some empty box someone was going to sit on or be thrown into, but he didn't care. He shook his head, moving past them down the hall as they set it up, turning a corner and headed down the hallway. He turned again at a door, pushing it open and letting it swing closed behind him.

Randy tossed his bag onto the bench, not even really caring what it was he needed to do. To be honest, he didn't know why he cared. Vickie was back on RAW, which was going to do nothing but piss him off. Edge was already running his mouth about what he had to do tonight, something that didn't aggravate Randy as much as just tire him. Randy knew what he had to do. He shook his head, pulling his shirt over his head and stripping down as he changed into his trunks for RAW to start.

**IveGotAPlan**

Evan sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. Their current feud had brought out some nasty comments from behind the scenes, and they were starting to get to the high-flyer. Zack Ryder wasn't the nicest person in the world, and Evan knew this, but still. When Ryder had told Evan that the small boy was too fat to be a high-flyer, Evan had written him off. That was, until he realized that this trunks seemed to be getting tighter and tighter. No one said anything about them shrinking, so he had to be fatter... Since then, Evan had just stopped eating. It wasn't the best thing, and he knew it, but it was getting him to lose the weight. Too much, it seemed, because his trunks were loose. He puffed out his cheeks in thought, looking at the chipmunk-esque face in the mirror now before scrunching his nose at it. Well, whatever it was, it was going to have to wait.

A tech came to grab Evan, and the young high-flyer offered the man a smile. With one last look in the mirror, he moved away from the contraption, making his way out to gorilla position, waiting.

He knew Gail Kim and Alicia Fox were down there, waiting ringside, appearing to be Zack's adoring little fans. Zack was in the ring, Evan could hear him, talking about how he was going to prove that he was the better Superstar, and he was going to prove it to them. Evan rolled his eyes, bouncing out when he heard his music hit, his hands up in the peace sign, his smile glued on. He took off running, jumping and sliding under the bottom rope and into the ring like a pro. He played it up to the crowd, the cute little monkey they all thought he was.

Backstage, Randy had just moved away from his locker room, boredom starting to seep in. He, instead, decided that he was going to watch the matches, see what he could. Besides, he heard somewhere that Evan was on now, and he liked the little high-flyer. There was just something about the way the kid could bend that made Randy want to turn him over and pound into him. Of course, the kid was really nice too...

Randy shook these thoughts loose, turning into a lounge-sort of room where a TV was set up. He watched as the kid began to fight, his moves smooth, fluid, delectable. The Viper shook these thoughts loose again, growling at himself to knock that off. That was when he really began to focus on the match. Evan was doing what he was supposed to do, but his heart wasn't in it. Usually, he went out there, gave it his all, and made the fans go crazy. Tonight, however, it didn't seem like his heart was really into it, and he didn't seem like he wanted to be out there.

Randy tilted his head slightly, watching as Evan climbed up to the top rope for his rather unique finisher, only for Alicia to come up on the apron and grab his foot. Before she could pull him off, Gail Kim yanked her off, giving Evan the opening he needed. For one breath-taking moment, Evan was back in the match, his heart and soul showing through as he launched himself into the air, tucking his legs back, and landing on Zack. He then grabbed his leg in the pin, the ref hitting the 1-2-3, before calling for the bell. Evan celebrated as Gail seemed to go up the ramp, upset. It was all part of the show, and Randy knew it,but he figured it was now time to figure out what was going on with the high-flyer.

So, by the time Evan made it up the ramp with Gail, Randy was waiting there. If Evan thought this was strange, he didn't say anything. He simply waved to Gail and tried to continue going. Tried. Randy grabbed his arm.

"Mind if we talk a minute." It was obvious it wasn't a question, but rather a statement, phrased as a question, to try for politeness. Evan wasn't buying it.

"Actually, I do. I need to shower, and I'd love to get out of this sticky ring gear," Evan said, obviously oblivious to what his words did to Randy. Randy, to his credit, merely blinked, turning a harder gaze to Evan.

"Too bad."

With those two words, spoken softly by the silver, forked tongue of the Viper, Randy led Evan down the hallway, taking a left at the corner and then leading the small boy into a room that Evan recognized. It was his own locker room, the one he shared with some of the other mid-carders. If Randy was trying for privacy, he was seriously failing. Evan felt it was up to him to point this out.

"... Privacy fail," Evan muttered. Randy stopped, turning a hard blue gaze to Evan. Evan blinked up at him. "What?"

"Privacy fail?" Randy repeated. Evan tried hard not to laugh, and managed a grin instead.

"It sounds weird now that you say it..."

Randy ignored Evan, pushing the small boy in the room and telling him to grab his clothes. Evan frowned, but did what Randy said, mostly because he was extremely curious as to what he had planned. He grabbed his bag, waved to Santino, who waved back as he headed out in the hallway, and then went out, looking up at Randy.

"Now what?" he asked. Before Randy could reply, however, a series of loud squeals came from the room down the hall, and Evan distinctly heard a thick, Italian accent scream out, "AH! MY EPIDERMIS!" Santino walked out, holding his face. Evan immediately turned to look at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes wide and fearful, like that of a cat that had just been startled.

"I think I am," he said. Then, wearing only a towel around her body, Maryse flew out of the Diva's locker room, causing Randy to move, grabbing Evan to pull him close. Santino, however, was less fortunate, and got a rather sharp stiletto shoe thrown into the back of his head. He immediately fell down, face first, and stayed there. Evan looked like he wanted to help him, but Maryse fixed that.

"If you touch him, Evan, I will throw something at you too!"

Evan held his hands up, nearly dropping his duffel and moved away from Santino, following Randy away. To Evan's surprise, Randy led the small high-flyer to his own locker room. Evan gasped in surprise as Randy held the door open for him, letting the smaller man in. He was so surprised to see only Randy's stuff sitting there, just in one small pile. There was a mini-fridge looking thing in one corner, and Evan couldn't help but go over to it, swinging it open. Inside were a few bottles of water, some Gatorade, and then a couple of nutrient bars... Interesting.

Realizing that he may have just crossed some kind of barrier, Evan turned pink and turned around, about to apologize. Randy, however, was leaning against the wall, one eyebrow arched in amusement.

"If you're this excited about my locker room, you should see John's. He's got a TV in his," Randy said. "You can change in there. I want to talk to you, so hold off on the shower for a minute." 

This time, Randy didn't bother trying to hide the order in the demand, so Evan stuck his tongue out as revenge for being ordered around and went into the shower area. As ordered, however, he didn't turn on the shower water.

"What's wrong with you? Why aren't you as into the matches as usual?"

Evan froze as Randy's voice came to him, the question obviously unexpected. Randy stayed patiently in one spot, just waiting for the answer.

"I don't know what you mean," Evan finally said, his voice tense. Randy's eyes narrowed.

"Uh-huh," Randy stated, his voice obviously disbelieving. Evan sighed.

"Look, I just don't really like facing Zack, okay? He's... weird."

Randy probably would have laughed at the way that Evan said weird if it wasn't for the fact that it was so obvious that Evan was using it as an excuse. However, before Randy could do anything else, a knock came to the door.

"Mr. Orton, you're up in about ten," a tech said. Randy groaned, calling out a 'fine'. He turned toward the shower area.

"Since I've got to go, you're welcome to stay here and use the shower. Use whatever's around. Next week, you're in my locker room too, got it, Bourne?"

Evan went to object, but the loud sound of the locker room door slamming closed sounded too much like finality for Evan to object. He sighed, his thoughts turning back to what Zack said.

_If I'm too fat... then why is Randy Orton paying me so much attention... He must just feel sorry_, Evan thought, frowning as he looked at his clothes. He didn't want to stay here. He didn't want to take off the ring pants that were loose. They were loose, and he didn't want to try to squeeze his fat body into the regular clothes. Then again... for those few minutes he was in Randy's company, he hadn't felt fat... He hung his head, hugging his shirt to his chest.

_But I am fat... Too fat to be a high-flyer, and too fat for Randy Orton to care about..._

**TBC**

**AN**: There ya go! First chapter, done. I really kind of like it. Chapter two will be up soon, I'm sure!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: I know! Update, so soon? Well, it is what it is. Anywho, umm... I have... nothing to say really. This is gonna be pretty damn short, I can feel that much, but I don't know how short. Sooo, yeah. I mean the story overall, not the chapter. At least, I'm going to try not to make it too short. Whatever. Moving along.

Oh, quote of the chapter is from my friend, Kiharu. We were talking about Santino, and how easy it is to just... physically harm him while it's still funny. She goes, "Santino's easy. Like Kelly Kelly. Boom! Headshot!"

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**IveGotAPlan**

The following week, in Canada, Evan moved around the arena, trying to figure out if he really wanted to face Randy. After Randy had gone to the ring last week, Evan had thrown on a change of clothes and run out of there, barely remembering to grab his clothes. He hadn't wanted to be around when Randy realized that he was fat and ugly, so he wasn't. Of course, now that he was forced to be back in Randy's presence, he was terrified. He didn't know what Randy was going to do to him for not staying, and he didn't know what Randy would do if he wasn't in there when Randy was waiting for him. And, since Randy did actually know where the mid-carder locker room was, he couldn't very well just go and hide in there...

Evan was about to start freaking out, when a hand touched his shoulder. Actually, he did freak out. Before he could stop himself, his duffel bag came around like a baseball bat as he jumped, knocking Santino right in the face. Santino spun around, like some characters did in cartoons, and seemed to spin on his toes before he fell onto the ground. Evan stared at Santino in horror for a minute before he heard another voice, one that he had been scared to hear all week.

"Bourne!"

Unfortunately for Santino, he was just getting up when Evan jumped a second time, swinging his bag around, and nearly knocking Santino out this time. Santino muttered something particularly foul in Italian, suddenly making Evan happy he didn't know it, and limped off. Evan seemed to just curl up on himself as he lifted his eyes to look at Randy. Randy would have been a little more worried as he watched Evan just fold in on himself, but he was beyond that point.

"Where did you go last week?" Randy growled. Evan whimpered softly, but then he seemed to remember that he wasn't Randy's property. He stood up to his full height, and glared up at Randy.

"Wherever I want to be. I'm not your property, Randy, and you have no control over to me." Randy raised an eyebrow, but didn't particularly care about Evan's new-found independent streak.

"Too bad," Randy repeated, as he had last week. Once again, he grabbed Evan's arm and pulled him into Randy's locker room, nearly shoving him in this time, causing the smaller man to lose his balance and fall into the room. Randy closed the door behind him, and Evan couldn't stop the tears. He felt choked by them, and they fell, unbidden, to the floor. He saw them and seemed to panic, running his hands over his eyes, muttering to himself.

"Stupid, stupid Evan," he muttered, sniffling pitifully. Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you crying?" Randy asked. Evan looked up at Randy.

"I'm not crying. I don't know what you're talking about," Evan said, obviously trying hard to not gain Randy's pity. Randy stopped as this thought entered is head. Some of the mid-carders were so down on themselves, they thought that the main eventers were simply being nice to them because they felt bad for them. Was this what was wrong with Evan? It would all add up.

Randy crossed the room, kneeling next to Evan, looking the smaller boy in the eye.

"Evan, look at me." Randy stopped, refusing to continue speaking until Evan really did look at him. Luckily, Evan did look up. It would have been awkward for both of them if Evan hadn't. "You really think I'm talking to you because I feel sorry for you? If I felt sorry for you, I would've given you something, like a lesson. Kid, you're one of the best high-flyers out there. Whatever your problem is, shake it off. I didn't bring you to my locker room because I felt bad for you. I did it because I wanted to know why you weren't the same Evan everyone got used to seeing." Evan glared at Randy, trying not to show that he was incredibly happy that Randy thought he was one of the best high-flyers.

"Yeah? Why do you even care how I feel? Huh? Why do you care how good I am, or how good I perform out there?" Evan snapped back. Then, he seemed to realize something, and laughed bitterly. "Oh, right. If I mess up, then everyone looks bad, right?"

Randy's eyes narrowed, and he grabbed Evan, lifting the small flyer up, pinning him against the wall. Evan didn't get more out than a short yelp before Randy's lips crashed to his, kissing the smaller man fiercely, making him moan out softly. Evan felt his arms come around Randy's neck, and he held on, feeling something race through him as Randy's hands touched his hips. Randy's tongue teased the seam of Evan's lips, making the smaller man timidly open his mouth to Randy's assault. Randy eased in, taking his time to taste and feel the boy. Randy pulled back, watching Evan's eyes slowly flutter open.

"Mr. Orton! You're on for your bit with Edge in five!"

Randy growled, and the noise shot straight to Evan's groin, the small high-flyers jeans seemed to grow tighter on him. Randy pressed his lips to Evan's again, watching as Evan looked at him in amazement.

"You don't think I'm fat?" Evan asked. Randy frowned.

"Fat? Who the fuck told you that?"

Evan turned a bright red, and mumbled something as Randy put him back on the floor, holding his arm to make sure he stayed steady. However, Edge's music filled the stadium as he beat Christian, and he swore.

"Stay here."

With that order, Randy was out the door, racing to where he was supposed to put the spot on for Edge. Evan blinked, frowning. He just remembered that he had almost knocked Santino out... It was probably best he went and apologized to the Italian. So, once again, without obeying Randy, he left the locker room. However, he returned a second later, throwing off the clothes he still felt were too tight, and changed into his ring pants, running off to find Santino, then Gail, then go to the ring.

**TBC**

AN: The next chapter is going to be the last one. I know that now. I think I like this one... Short, sweet, to the point. It's possible later that I may choose to revamp it to bring more substance, but I do think I really like it. Anywho, later.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: Hey everybody! I know it's been a while, but I'm at school and doing a challenge with some friends. I'm almost done with it, so when I do, I should be able to focus on my fics here. I have this last chapter of this one, some more on _Heart of a King_, and a few on _My Addiction_. Then, I have two new stories in the works. I'm also thinking about posting up some drabbles. Oh! For those of you waiting for _Steamin' Up the Place_, I have part of the next chapter typed up. It just depends on when I can gather the muse to finish it. Umm… Yeah. So, keep an eye out somewhere around July 4th and I'll try to get another update out, alright?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**I'veGotAPlan**

By the time Evan found Santino and had managed to get the man to accept his apology, he had to rush to get changed and out to the ring on time. Luckily for him, Zack Ryder came out first.

_Oh, radio, tell me everything you know…_

Evan heard the music and paused, looking at himself with a sigh. He pulled the ring gear up, looking at the mirror. Randy's words echoed in his ear, and his lips tingled at the memory of the hard kiss planted on him. He smiled slightly, feeling his usual energy coming back. Who cared what Zack Ryder thought when he had Randy Orton backing him? Randy had said he wasn't fat… So he must not be! Evan beamed at the reflection and tugged on his boots, quickly lacing them up before running out. He met Gail behind the curtain and smiled. The two had a quiet conversation before the airplane noise sounded loud through the arena and they ran out.

Throughout the match, Evan's thoughts kept bouncing back to Randy. He had completely forgotten that Randy's Pick Your Poison match was before his, and he had missed the entire thing. He had heard Jack Swagger's music, so he knew that Randy faced Jack… But what had happened? Was Randy okay? Evan sighed as he came to the top rope, balancing himself. He pushed all thoughts from his mind except the crowd's roar of approval. Then, he launched himself off, hitting a beautiful Shooting Star Press, Air Bourne successful. He quickly crawled back over to Zack, pinning him, but not before he heard Zack whisper, "_You could stand to lose a few pounds, Bourne._" Evan couldn't quite hide the wince as the ref hit three and he stood up. His hand covered his torso, perfect since he had hit Zack with the Air Bourne on that same spot, and celebrated the victory over Alicia and Zack with Gail and Buzz Aldrin.

Meanwhile, Randy was watching, shooing away the medics. He felt fine, after all, and wasn't even sore. A minute later, a blond came in, grinning.

"That all you got, Orton?" he asked. Randy rolled his eyes.

"No, Copeland. Go away." Adam laughed and sat next to Randy, looking at the television that had been set up there.

"You've been watching Bourne a lot lately, Randy. You gonna go for him?" Randy raised an eyebrow, looking at his friend and rival.

"Already have," Randy replied, standing as Evan started to make his way back, holding the ring ropes apart for Gail and Buzz. Adam grinned.

"Go get 'im, Viper."

While Adam laughed at his own joke, Randy moved toward the curtain, aiming to intercept Evan as he walked by. Gail was talking with Buzz about his mission into space, and Evan's hand hadn't left his stomach. Getting the feeling he knew what this was about, Randy grabbed Evan's arm.

"Evan, come with me," he said. Evan blinked and waved to Gail, following Randy to his locker room. Randy closed the door behind him and, before Evan could bother to say anything, he lifted the young flyer off his feet, holding him and pressing their lips together. He carried Evan over to the bench there as Evan moaned and kissed him back, only for Randy to break the kiss. Evan pouted, his face flushed slightly. Randy, however, merely moved down, pressing his lips to the firm pectoral muscles and taut abdomen. He continued to plant soft kisses along Evan's stomach, looking up at him. Evan had blushed, but wisely didn't tell Randy to stop.

Without warning, Randy's tongue came out, dipping into Evan's cute little belly button, causing the smaller man to squeal in surprise, squirming slightly as he laughed.

"Randy! That tickles! Stop it!"

Randy smirked slightly, but did stop, his hands moving down instead to Evan's boots, pulling them off and tossing them somewhere behind him. He slithered back up Evan's body, taking Evan's lips as he began to rid the smaller man of his pants. Evan moaned, his hands going around Randy's neck, fingertips brushing the tattoos along his back as he kissed Randy back. Randy pulled Evan's pants down and threw them somewhere behind him before he pulled back, leaning back to admire Evan's naked form. Evan moved to cover himself, but Randy grabbed his hands, kissing his fingertips.

"Don't cover yourself," he muttered. "I like you just the way you are." Evan blushed at Randy's praise, but all thoughts about his appearance disappeared as Randy leaned in, kissing Evan's thighs. Evan gasped in surprise as those kisses trailed down to his tight pucker. Randy gently lifted Evan's legs and placed his kiss there, right in front of Evan's entrance. Evan let out a low moan as Randy's tongue swept in, tasting and teasing Evan, slowly lubing him up. A whimper that shot straight to Randy's concealed cock came from Evan when Randy pulled away.

"Randy… don't stop…" Evan moaned. Randy merely smirked in response and rested Evan's legs on his shoulders as he pushed and prodded at Evan's entrance with one dry finger. Evan moaned and moved his hips so that Randy's finger pushed into his tight entrance, making them both groan.

"Fuck, you're tight," Randy muttered. Evan didn't say anything, moving his hips against Randy's finger. Randy began to slip the digit in and out of Evan's body, letting Evan become used to that finger before he pushed in another one, scissoring the two of them in Evan's body, stretching him and prepping him for the grand finale.

When Randy thought he was prepped enough, he pulled his fingers out of Evan's body, loving the moan that escaped Evan's lips at the loss. Randy pulled his trunks off and positioned himself by Evan's entrance, only to have Evan grab his hand. Without a word, Evan shifted, sitting on his knees in front of Randy. He looked up at Randy through his lashes, and then leaned in, his breath warm against the head of Randy's cock. Randy groaned as Evan's warm mouth closed over his impressive length. Evan took in as much as he could, bobbing his head up and down, letting Randy's thick meat slide in and out of his mouth. What he couldn't fit in his mouth, he stroked with his hand, slowly moving his hand back and forth as he tasted Randy. Randy groaned and couldn't prevent himself from moving, fucking Evan's face. To Evan's credit, Evan merely opened his mouth wider, letting Randy thrust in and out of his mouth. Randy looked down at Evan, loving the site of the smaller boy tasting his hard cock, right as Evan looked up at Randy, his expression screaming, "fuck me".

Randy pulled his dick out of Evan's mouth, pushing Evan back, smirking in approval as Evan lifted his own legs, showing his tight ass to Randy. Randy positioned himself, and in one thrust was buried to the hilt. Evan cried out, and Randy stayed still for a moment, holding Evan's leg and kissing the strong calf until Evan squirmed. Randy then pulled out, beginning to thrust into Evan's tight heat, groaning. Evan reacted to him beautifully, moaning and arching each time that Randy thrust in. Randy hadn't heard what he was looking for, however, and he moved, shifting the position. Evan's legs were now wrapped around his waist instead of resting on his shoulders. Randy watched Evan arch off the bench, his back in the air, a loud gasp of pleasure escaping him at the next thrust, telling Randy that he had found exactly what he was looking for. Randy's hand fell down between them, stroking Evan's fat cock as he pounded in and out of Evan.

Evan felt like his entire body was alight with a fire he never wanted to end. He moaned again as Randy's hard dick slammed against his prostate, making Evan arch higher with each thrust. He felt a sensation low in his belly, one that he knew was going to end with him screaming. He tried to tell Randy, but couldn't get any sound out. With one more thrust, Evan let out a silent scream, spilling his release all over Randy's hand and his own stomach.

Evan's ass tightening around Randy's cock was the only warning that Randy had before Evan spilled his release, his mouth opened wide in a silent scream. Randy continued to stroke the softening cock, milking Evan's orgasm, as he continued to thrust, cumming inside Evan only a moment later. He pulled out and sat down, panting for breath, looking at the cum-stained Evan before grinning. He leaned over, pulling Evan into his lap and holding the little high-flyer.

"You're not fat, Evan," Randy said, pressing his lips to Evan's forehead. "You're just perfect."

Randy didn't think that Evan's smile could get any brighter.

**FIN**

**AN**: And… that's the end of it. This one was for Emono, whom I adore very much! I hope you all liked it!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


End file.
